


A New Tradition

by TrilliumWoods



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods
Summary: It's Lock and Shock's first Halloween night since they became a couple. While walking through the cemetery after the night's festivities, Lock decides he just can't wait until they get back home to mark the occasion with a little celebratory sex.





	A New Tradition

Another successful Halloween was coming to an end - the eighteenth Halloween I’d experienced in this afterlife, and Shock’s nineteenth.  It had been a crazy night of running wild in the streets, terrorizing young trick-or-treaters and stealing their candy, vandalizing houses, cars, mailboxes, smashing jack-o-lanterns and just generally working hard to spread fear and unease amongst the living.  The excitement of Halloween always got me riled up and even rather horny, adrenaline rushing through my veins at the mayhem and fun.  Our entire year revolved around it, after all, so to finally put all our plans into action was like reaching a glorious climax, followed by a very brief refractory period for the next day or two, and then it was back to building up the excitement and ideas for the next Halloween. 

Sunrise wasn’t far away, but for now it was still dark and the moon was still out and bathing the cemetery in ghostly pale light as Shock and I walked along the path hand in hand before she let go and walked ahead of me a few steps.  She looked so fucking gorgeous: tall and slim, her perfect witchy features and wild hair silhouetted against the bright full moon behind her.  I loved the strong, sharp line of her aquiline nose and the way her dark, shadowed eyes glinted evilly at me as she turned around to meet my gaze and I decided right then and there that I didn’t care who saw us or how dirty we got, I just wanted her immediately.  However, as appealing as that idea sounded to me, I wasn’t sure that Shock would be quite as on-board with getting it on out here in the open, so I tried to formulate a plan of seduction.

"You know, this is our first Halloween since we've been together.”  I said.

She hopped up to sit on top of a nearby tomb.  “What are you talking about, we’ve always spent Halloween together, dumbass.”  she teased.

“You know what I mean.” I growled, stalking forward to stand between her knees and putting my hands on the tomb on either side of her hips.  “Together.  Like in the Biblical sense.”

She laughed.  “What do YOU know about the Bible?”

“Not much, only enough to know that I like the seven deadly sins, _a lot_.”  I grinned wickedly at her and she grinned wickedly back.

“Well, yeah, that IS sort of your territory, after all.”    

“Thank you.” I smirked.  “So like I said, it’s our first Halloween together.  I think that calls for marking the occasion."

"That's true, it is a pretty special moment.” she said slyly, taking my hands in hers and placing them on her thighs. “So what do you propose?"

"Sex. Lots of it."

"Well _obviously_." She rolled her eyes at me. “We’ve hardly done anything else for the past 6 months and I don’t know about you, but I have no plans to stop anytime soon.”

I gripped her dress and pulled it up a bit higher so that I could move all the way in between her legs.

"No, I mean right now.  Right here on top of this tomb."

She looked at me like I was completely insane and said, "You are the biggest moron of all time. There's like, a million ghosts in this graveyard, what if we get caught?"

I shrugged and moved in to start kissing her face and neck and began rubbing my palms along her thighs, my excitement rapidly increasing. "They're probably all sleeping by now.  Ghosts work their asses off on Halloween, probably even more than any of the rest of us do.”

"Ghosts don't have asses, dipshit."  She was trying to sound like she was disgusted with me, but her voice was getting a little breathy and she spread her legs a bit wider.  So far, so good.

"You know what I mean." I murmured against her jaw. "Besides, who cares?  That just makes it more exciting, that someone might see us fucking out here... it would probably make their night, except that they’d be jealous of how good we are together….”  I reached my arms around to pull her towards me till her butt was just barely on the tomb, close enough that I could rub my growing hard-on against her crotch.  

“Maybe it’s exciting if you’re an exhibitionist, like _you_ apparently are, you pervert.” she said, but I could feel her starting to melt under my touch.  “But I’m not.  There’s no fucking way I’m going to screw you out here where anyone could see us just because you’re horny all the time for no reason.”  Despite her insults she couldn’t keep her hands off of me.  It seemed that the excitement and adrenaline of Halloween got her just as riled up as it got me… and apparently the idea of having carnal relations out in the open didn’t turn her off as much as she was claiming either, because I could actually smell her sex and it made me completely hard within seconds. 

"Liar..." I teased, nibbling on her earlobe. "I can smell your pussy, I know you’re as wet for me as I am hard for you.” I pushed my erection firmly against her.  “You want it just as bad as I do."  She shivered a little at my words.  She may think she could fool herself, but she couldn’t fool me.  Hoping that flattery would work, I turned on the charm and said, “And I’m not horny all the time for no reason, I’m horny because I’m always around _you_ , and _I’m_ the one who gets to fuck you.  If that isn’t a good enough reason to want sex all the time, then what the hell is?”  

“Well, when you put it that way,” she sighed, tilting her head to the side so I could press my tongue against her rapidly-beating pulse point. “Yeah, I want it… _back at home_.  Not here in some ghost’s front yard.”  she sneered, but that didn’t stop her from reaching around to squeeze my ass with both hands.  I decided to try a different tactic:  Shock had very rarely been able to resist a challenge, nor could she tolerate it being implied that she was incapable of self-control.

“Maybe you’re right.” I said smoothly.  “If I fucked you out here you’d have to keep at least _sort of_ quiet and we both know you can’t stop yourself from screaming whenever I give it to you.  I guess you probably don’t want the whole cemetery to hear how much you love my cock because you aren’t capable of keeping your loud mouth shut about it.  _I_ can keep quiet no problem, but it might be embarrassing for _you_ to have every ghost in Halloween Town know what you sound like when I make you come - especially when you beg me for it.  So I suppose we’d better take it inside.”

She raised an eyebrow and gave me an unimpressed look, but there was a hint of a smile hovering at the corner of her mouth.  “You’re not subtle, you know.  I know what you're trying to do." 

"Is it working?" I grinned, praying that it was.

To my delight, a wicked smile spread across her face and she said, "Yes, damn it.  But it needs to be a quick one." 

That wasn't going to be a problem, at least not for me.  I was so turned on already that I probably could have made myself come just by dry-humping her leg like a dog but I was glad that I wasn't going to have to resort to that.  Truthfully the risk of being caught _did_ actually turn me on - I’d always been a risk-taker and I knew that she wasn’t as risk-averse as she liked to pretend she was.  I was trying to decide if I wanted to do her like we were positioned right now or if I wanted to bend her over the tomb and take her from behind - both sounded equally appealing - but she made the decision for me.

“Let’s do it like this, that way if anyone happens by they’ll just think we’re making out.” she said breathily and pushed my hips just far enough away from her to began fumbling with front of my pants.

“Doubtful,” I smirked, continuing to kiss all over her jaw and throat - I knew kissing her neck got her hot and bothered quickly.  “I’m gonna fuck you so good there won’t be any mistaking it for just plain ol’ making out.”

“Are you trying to make me change my mind?” she said, stopping her work on my fly.  Shit.  I really needed to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes.  

“No!  I mean, I’m sure you’re right.  Teenagers make out in the cemetery all the time, that’s all anyone will think this is.” I tried not to sound too frantic.

She smirked at me but pulled down the zipper of my pants and reached inside to stroke me with her fingertips.  “Mm-hm… who’s begging for it now, eh?” she said silkily.

I moaned at her touch and slipped my own hand beneath her dress to rub her damp heat through her panties, earning myself a moan from her as well.  Fuck, she smelled and felt so good.  She pulled my cock free from my underwear and pants completely and started stroking me - gently, thank god… she could probably tell that I was further along than she was.  I rubbed her fast and hard through the thin fabric of her underwear as I licked, kissed and sucked on her neck, trying to get her ready for me as quickly as possible but then she surprised me and said sooner than I expected:

“Inside, _now_.  I’m ready.”  Hell yes.  I reached for the waistband of her panties, intending to pull them down but she stopped me.  “I don’t want my underwear to fall in the dirt or something, plus this tomb is cold.  Do it like this.” She yanked the fabric at her crotch aside and grabbed my hand to shove two of my fingers inside of her hot, slick pussy.  She was absolutely soaking and my dick twitched in response. 

“Fuck yes…” I hissed, wishing that I could see how it looked to have my fingers inside of her with her panties still on, but her stupid dress was in the way and she probably wouldn’t have let me hike it up high enough for me to see.  I had a good imagination though, so that would do for now and I kissed her passionately as I got myself into position, moving my fingers to hold the fabric aside myself so I could thrust deeply into her.  She moaned into my mouth and I knew it would have been a loud one if we hadn’t been kissing and I couldn’t help but smile to myself.  I would be highly surprised if she actually managed to stay quiet - but then again, I wasn’t exactly the silent type, either, so I was just as much in danger of calling attention to our fornication as she was.  That thought sent another thrill through me and I began pounding into her hard and fast, the drag of the edge of her panties against my cock adding an interesting bit of friction.  If someone _was_ watching us then I intended to give them a hell of a show and I brought my free hand around to grip onto her ass and pull her even harder against me and she wrapped her legs tightly around my hips.  She dug her fingernails into my back and I wished I didn’t have a shirt on so she could scratch them directly against my skin.  

“Oh… oh god, Lock… yes…” she whined, pushing forward to meet my thrusts as best she could.  Her volume was increasing so I brought my lips away from her throat and shushed her.  

“Quiet… don’t want… anyone… to hear… remember?”  I was having trouble getting the words out, unable to concentrate on speaking a coherent sentence in a low voice at the same time as I was fucking her as hard and fast as I could.  She brought one hand down to start rubbing her clit and I gripped the edge of the tomb with my free hand so I could thrust even more powerfully into her, the cold, rough cement a stark contrast to the scorching heat of her soft body as she took me in.  I raised my head up so we could look in each others eyes - hers were heavy-lidded and glazed over with desire and I knew that mine probably looked the same.  Both of our mouths were open and we were panting heavily, occasionally brushing our lips together and my tail was whipping uncontrollably back and forth trying to compensate for the fact that I couldn’t groan as loudly as I wanted to.  The eye-contact was somehow even more intense with us trying to keep quiet and I was glad that I hadn’t bent her over the tomb because seeing on her face what I could do to her, how good I could make her feel and how hard she was trying not to cry out in pleasure was so fucking sexy.  This was me and Shock - the love of my death, so to speak - staring at each other while rutting like wild animals in a cemetery in front of God and everyone else to see on Halloween night under the full moon. I couldn’t think of anything hotter and I wasn’t going to last much longer.  “Are you close?” I panted, desperately hoping that she was.

“Y-yes…” she whimpered.  I could feel how quickly she was moving her fingers against herself and I was out of my mind with lust, hovering just on the edge of what was likely to be a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Oh fuck, Shock, you’re gonna make me come…” I groaned as quietly as I could - which probably wasn’t all that quiet.  I knew how much she liked it when I talked during sex and apparently just my saying that was enough to push her over the edge because she gasped and I felt her orgasm begin, her strong muscles clamping down on my dick and her whole body trembling.  She was making weird little noises that I assumed were the result of her trying not to cry out like she usually did, then she yanked the collar of my shirt aside with her free hand and bit down hard into my bare shoulder.  She knew how much I liked it when she bit or scratched me during sex and my eyes rolled back in pleasure from the delicious combination of the pain of her teeth in my shoulder and the tight, hot pressure of her cunt around my dick.  I immediately brought my free hand up to my mouth and bit down on it to muffle the sound of my own climax as I shot my load into her with an intensity so fierce I worried I might black out.  I think that was actually a new speed record for me at achieving orgasm - not counting the very first time we’d had sex and I had embarrassingly come almost immediately after entering her.  I had tried to shrug off my mortification by telling her she should be flattered, and I think she was - but that didn’t stop her from teasing me about it for weeks afterwards.  Fortunately my performance and staying power had improved considerably since then and as long as she came first then I didn’t care how quickly I followed her.  I may be a devil, but I wasn’t _that_ selfish, and I certainly didn’t want to be thought of as bad in the sack.  I was pleased and proud that she wanted me badly enough to come that quickly herself… although maybe it was the risky nature of this particular tryst that got her really going more than just my skills as a lover…  Nah, it was definitely my skills, I decided.

We both took a few seconds to catch our breath before I pulled out and she put the crotch of her underwear back in place and quickly pushed her dress back down.  I hurriedly tucked myself back into my underwear and fastened up my pants and I saw her eyes darting around, checking for any witnesses.  Personally I didn’t care who might have seen us.  “Shit, that was so fucking hot…” I murmured and leaned forward, but before I could kiss her she suddenly snort-laughed rather loudly and I looked at her in surprise before quickly turning my head to see what she was looking at.

“Looks like we did have an audience.” she giggled, and I saw two ravens sitting on a nearby headstone, watching us curiously.  I laughed too, then turned back around to kiss her deeply.  “You're right, that _was_ pretty fucking hot.” she said after we broke the kiss, giving me a sly look.  “A very satisfactory warm-up, but I definitely want round two to be _much_ longer and louder so we need to go home right now and get busy.”

“So demanding…” I smirked as she slid down off of the tomb and into my arms for more passionate kisses and groping before a faint - but definitely irritated - ghostly voice called from a nearby grave:

“Damn it, get a room already!!”  

Shock’s eyes went as wide as saucers, but I only grinned wickedly at her.  “How much do you think they heard or saw?” she whispered.

“Who gives a shit?” I snickered.  “That was probably the most excitement these ass-less ghosts have had in centuries.”

She laughed a little and seemed to consider my words for a moment.  “I guess I don’t really care either, now that I’m really thinking about it.” she grinned mischievously back at me.  “We’ve definitely done worse stuff.”

“True….” I winked at her.  “But even though this isn’t the worst thing we’ve ever done, I think it might be my favorite so far.”   

“Same here.” she smirked, then took hold of my tail to start leading me back towards home.  “Now come on, loverboy,” she teased, giving it a firm tug.  “I want to scream about how much I love your cock in the privacy of our own home.”  

Those words sent a little ripple of arousal through me - I really did love this witch.  I followed along like an obedient puppy on a leash, wishing the cemetery wasn’t so far from our house… then I was struck with a burst of inspiration.  “Hey,” I said, catching up to walk beside her and she let go of my tail and took my hand instead.  “What do you think about making that a little Halloween tradition, hm?”

“I think that’s an absolutely terrible idea.” she cackled, and I felt a little bit crestfallen.  I knew Shock was much more cautious and practical than I was, but she’d obviously enjoyed that just as much as I had and she just said she didn’t really care if anyone saw us, so what was the problem?  But then she gave me one of her most devious smiles and said, “So we should _definitely_ make it a tradition.”  I broke out into an enormous, stupid grin and she laughed again and gave me a quick kiss.  Halloween was always great, and now it had gotten even better.  Only 364 days to go.


End file.
